prettydudeswebfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunji Spencer
Sunji Spencer is a primary protagonist for Seasons 1-2 of Pretty Dudes. In the premiere episode, he's referred to in faux-Latin by Jay as "adonis ignoramus" referring to his beauty and lack of wisdom. In both seasons, Sunji is played by Yoshi Sudarso. Sunji often shows a surprising amount of awareness and tenderness, most noticeably with Zario, who he continuously supports during suicidal episodes and broken relationships. Biography Background, Caught Gay-Handed, and Send Nudes Sunji is a successful model, attempting to parlay that success into an acting career. His greatest claim to fame is an infomercial with Rebel Wilson for the Throb Knob. In addition to Rebel, Sunji mentions connections to several famous people, past and present - including what appears to be a one-sided rivalry with actor and entertainment personality Mario Lopez. Season 1 Sunji is fresh off of a breakup with his long-term girlfriend Jerrica, and empathetically connects with Zario, who's going through his own breakup. ("The Curse"/"The Dudes Make a Bet") Sunji is furious at Jay's self-centeredness, and the two almost come to blows. Beliefs Sunji is a devout Christian, openly sharing his beliefs and interpretations of the scripture. He mentions that he doesn't date white women because a white woman (Eve. "Made of bone.") first brought sin into the world. Sexuality Sunji often mentions an affinity for "butt stuff." He reveals to Jay and Alexander (and presumably Ellington) that he had plans to propose to Jerrica before she broke up with him. In the second season, it's hinted that Sunji has a physical attraction to both Ellington and Kito. Possible Immortality It is heavily implied that his connection to Mario Lopez is connected with his unconventional past. In "The Dudes Make a Bet" Sunji claims "Mario Low-Life knows what he did." * In "Where the Music's Strong, the Drinks are Loud," Sunji drunkenly tells Alexander that he was bitten by a male vampire during sex and that he's 200 years old. It's never clarified how much of this story was true. * In "Untitled Sunji Spencer Project," Sunji alludes to having interacted with Franklin Delano Rosevelt. Later in the same episode, he tells Ellington that he's a vampire, surviving off of hugs and "occasionally dick blood." Quotes *''"Fuck a closet. There should be acceptance out here for all of us."'' *''"You’re welcome. Not rare."'' Trivia *The character was written with model-turned-actor Charles Michael Melton in mind. After Charles declined the role, a tumultuous casting period began, leading to a few also-rans. Eventually creator Chance Calloway offered the role to Yoshi, who had already agreed to make a cameo as one of the actors in All-American Type. Yoshi accepted the part before reading a single script, based on a positive previous working experince with Chance. *Sunji originally was written more as the den mother than the dimwit. It was during the casting process that the character began to evolve. *Sunji was originally written as a straight character. It was Yoshi's constant ad-libs that introduced the concept that the character was sexually active with more than just women. *Sunji's obsession with nipples (namely his own) was born out of the initial Season 1 table reads, with it becoming apparent that he rates people based on how much better his nipples are than theirs. Alternate Versions Christian Olivo plays White Sunji in "Chicos Lindos" and the spinoff short Con las Manos Joto. This version of Sunji refers to himself as "the athletic one." Category:Characters Category:Queer characters Category:Pansexual characters Category:Queer Characters Category:Pansexual Characters